Continuation War
Finlandball, Kareliaball, and Murmanskball area |causes = Winter War, Finnish Revanchism |result = Soviet victory *Moscow Armistice *Finlandball retains independence and gives up clay |territory = Concession of Petsamo and lease of Porkkala Peninsula to the Soviet Union |combatant1 = Finlandball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball |combatant2 = Soviet Unionball UKball |strength1 = 450,000-700,000 Finns 67,000-214,000 Germans |strength2 = 450,000-650,000 Soviets |casualties1 = 225,000 total losses *63,200 dead or missing *158,000 wounded *2,370–3,500 captured 84,000 total losses *23,200 dead or missing *60,400 wounded (Excluding civilian casualties for both countries) Unknown material losses |casualties2 = 890,000-944,000 total losses *250,000–305,000 dead or missing *575,000 wounded *64,000 captured (Excluding civilian casualties like in Leningrad) Material losses: *697 tanks destroyed *55 tanks captured *673 trucks captured *306 artillery pieces captured *300 tractors captured *303 aircraft destroyed |notes = Italyball only contributed to the war by giving submarines to Germanyball and that's it. }}The was a series of hostilities between Soviet Unionball and Finlandball from June 1941 to September 1944. The war began 15 months after the Winter War and Finland received military aid and support from Nazi Germanyball and Sovietball considered the war part of the Great Patriotic War. Background In 1939, Soviet Unionball had invaded Finlandball with the intent on forcing it to give up parts of its clay so that Leningradball would be safe from a potential invasion. This lead to the Winter War and it ended with Finlandball giving up around 10% of its clay in exchange for a Soviet withdraw. Sovietball achieved its objectives, but suffered heavy casualties and the war was an overall embarrassment for Sovietball. This was not left unnoticed by Nazi Germanyball and he would make deals with Finlandball to join the Axis Powers for the rest of World War II in preparation for the inevitable Operation Barbarossa. Soviet Air Offensive Following the outbreak of Operation Barbarossa on June 22, 1941, Sovietball began a bombing campaign against Finlandball hours after the Axis invasion of Sovietball began. Three days later on June 25, a massive air raid was launched with 460 bombers being flown to target 19 Finnish airfields, but the intelligence was inaccurate and this lead the Soviet bombers to attack and bomb Finnish cities instead. Sovietball said the attacks were defensive, but the Finns used the attacks to justify invading the land lost in the previous Winter War and to reclaim them. 1941 Finnish Offensive Findland finished their Lake Ladoga plans on June 28th and began the first stage on July 10th. The VI Corps of the Finnish Army reached the northern shore of Lake Ladoga on July 16th and divided the Soviet 7th Army who was defending the area. Participants/Combatants Allies * Soviet Unionball * UKball Axis * Finlandball ** Estonian volunteers ** Swedish volunteers * Nazi Germanyball * Kingdom of Italyball }} Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Finlandball Category:Wars during WWII Category:World War II Category:Wars before Post-Cold war Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars involving Nazi Germanyball